


Ultimate Kill Steal

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Anger lol, Gen, MOBA, Moskov loves stealing, Solo kill, Solo victory, Yun Zhou hates the antisocial Moskov, unlucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: All was well for Gatotkaca's team for they would win the battle. When they all pushed to victory, Moskov from afar, just observing the map, aimed with his spear, launching his ultimate into a straight line, shocked his other teammates. And also angered one of them.





	Ultimate Kill Steal

**Author's Note:**

> This drama is made during before Yun Zhou's name changed into Zilong and after Gatotkaca and Karrie came into the game. This idea came up because I watched videos of Moskov who uses his ultimate at the perfect moment and kill for a savage, though differently from this story.

The battle is almost at an end when the Blue team of five, lead by Gatotkaca is pushing the mid lane and starting a final war against the Red team.

Gatotkaca: “Alright! Let’s fight our way to victory!”

The Blue team without Moskov: “Yeah!”

(Gatotkaca and the other three heroes, Yun Zhou, Karrie and Gord charged to the other team of five.)

Yun Zhou: “Heroes never fade!”

(After a while they fight, Moskov was finishing cleaning up lanes and was about to join the team when he saw all the enemies were low on health. They were all retreating. Then he with an idea stopped running at the mid lane, took a deep breath and summon his big spear straight to the enemies lined up.)

Yun Zhou: “Hehehe. Nothing can stop you all now! Just a single hit and-”

(Just one inch of the spear touch the enemy, the big spear came through beside him in a flash and kill the enemies in front of him, all of them and not one was left alive. Moskov without breaking a sweat ran through all of his teammates while they were standing there, feeling shocked. He passed everyone with a calm expression, pretending what just happened was normal.)

Yun Zhou: “Damn you, Moskov! If I could kill you right now-”

Moskov: “What are you people waiting for? This is our only chance of winning. Stop wasting time.”

(He continued heading for the base.)

Gord: *sighs* “Just as I crave for a kill… This is absolutely not my day.”

Karrie: “Let’s just get this over with.”

(The mage and marksman rushes to join Moskov which left the tank and the warrior behind.)

Yun Zhou: “Grrr… This is so unfair!” *sighs* “I need a drink tonight.”

Gatotkaca: “Don’t be too upset, Yun Zhou. Isn’t it good to win for the team, even if you get assist?”

Yun Zhou: “Winning, is in fact our objective, but killing is a must… The feeling of getting an assist is shameful!”

Gatotkaca: “It’s better than nothing… Lets’ get to enemy base and win this battle quickly then.”

(Suddenly, just before they were to head for the base, the siren calls for ‘Victory’ after Moskov destroyed the base by himself.)

Yun Zhou: “…Grrr…Moskov!”

Gatotkaca: “This is bad…”

 

End


End file.
